


Every Inch of You

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Concerts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: Severus goes to see The Darkness in concert and decides to have a little fun.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Every Inch of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms_SackvilleWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_SackvilleWest/gifts).



> This little ficlet is for the beautiful [Ms_SackvilleWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_SackvilleWest/profile). 😘
> 
> A huge thank you to [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/profile) and [Coruja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coruja/profile) for the Alpha/Beta! You two are amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. The comments and opinions expressed by the original creator do not reflect the views of the author of this transformative work.

He wasn’t usually one to arrive early. If anything, Severus was generally known for slinking into the room just as an event was about to start. It was the best way to avoid other people. Last one in, first one out. He could participate in whatever was happening with minimal interaction and leave without having to endure the press of bodies clamouring for the exit or getting stuck in traffic. It was ideal, really.

Today, however, Severus found himself a whole hour early. The performance hall was already beginning to fill with people, but he easily pushed his way towards the front of the crowd—right in front of the stage. 

It would be worth it, he reminded himself. It wasn’t every day one got to witness the legendary Justin Hawkins. It had been several years since Severus had been able to attend a concert, and he fully intended to make the most of it.

The hall smelled of stale beer and sweat. Unfortunate, but not unexpected. It was part of the ambience. Part of the experience. Would he rather the concert be held outside? Yes. But this was the closest the band had performed to his hometown in ages, and he wasn’t about to pass this up.

He did his best to avoid the asinine conversations of the “super fans” who had also crowded around the stage: ‘How many of their concerts have  _ you _ been to?’ ‘This will make twelve.’ ‘Oh, we’ve been following them. We’ll be flying out to Germany tomorrow to pick up that leg of their tour.’ ‘We met them last year at the concert in Rome.’ ‘Oh, we’ve met them loads of times.’

Severus rolled his eyes at the wealthy few who thought that the measure of a true fan was how often they saw the band perform live or the number of times they paid for the privilege to shake hands or have a photo taken with Justin and the others. He loved their music but he would never waste his money on seeing the exact same performance over and over, night after night, or pay for a member of the band to look him in the eye and paste on a false smile. No. Just like with everything else in his life, Severus would partake in live events sparingly. It was a way to treat himself. To savour the experience. To not take anything for granted. 

The hum of voices and press of bodies grew by the minute. Seconds ticked by until the opening act—some young wannabes—strode onstage with their ridiculous hair and gaudy outfits to warm up the crowd in preparation for the main event. Their eclectic sound wasn't half bad, but Severus couldn't find it in himself to enjoy their music. As he debated the possibility of getting an overpriced beer over losing his spot near the stage, he was jostled from the side. Acerbic words rushed to his lips but died instantly at the sight of earnest, apologetic green eyes slightly hidden by glasses. 

The eyes might have been what caught his attention, but the young man before him was breathtaking. Tendrils of black hair sprang free from a messy bun and danced along broad shoulders that were barely contained in a slightly too tight band tee. The man grinned unabashedly and offered a genuine apology while giving Severus a lingering once-over that only a fool would interpret as anything but an invitation. He paused to consider for only a moment. This man's company would be much more preferable than the opening act.

Moments later found them hard and breathless, their bodies pressed together in a dark alcove that led to a fire exit. The hiss of zippers lowering, and the rustle of clothing being readjusted was lost to the music surrounding them. However, Severus was sure that the reverberations of the bitten-off moan that escaped his lips as a firm hand began to stroke his length, could be felt throughout the music hall.

Their mouths crashed into each other, insistent on domination, on bringing the other to their metaphorical knees. Although, the literal version would not be unwelcome. Severus tasted beer and the remnants of spearmint toothpaste and arousal. It stoked the fires in his heart and groin and drove him to touch. To grasp. To revel in the body of the man before him. Muscles taut and firm, but not overly so. Swallowing down little gasps with each press and nip of lips. He trailed open-mouthed kisses against a sharp square jaw and sucked teasingly on the sweet little spot, right behind the man’s ear.

With a growl, he felt himself being pushed against the wall and the little space left between them was invaded as cocks were pressed together and worked in a deliciously punishing rhythm, surrounded by their hands, working in tandem.

It ended quickly. Much too quickly for Severus’ liking, but the music was coming down from a deafening crescendo, and the crowd was going wild signaling the arrival of The Darkness in all their gaudy jumpsuited glory. 

Sated and grinning like a fool, he watched with half-lidded eyes as their combined release was licked off wicked fingers. His cock twitched in renewed interest, but he knew that he would be unable to come again so soon. So instead, he leaned forward, capturing those lips one more time.

“Just like our first time,” Harry murmured, breaking the kiss and setting their clothes to rights. “Happy Anniversary, Severus.”

Severus grabbed his hand, brushing lips against tanned knuckles and gave Harry a look that he hoped would convey all of the love he was unable to put into words. And with a gentle tug, they were off, ready to be consumed by the music and each other.


End file.
